Beyond the Grass
by Chirino-9
Summary: I'm pretty sure we were all curious about what would happen if we did go through the grass without a Pokemon... Right?


**Ah jesus, my first fanfiction and creepypasta, a two in one failsauce 8'D I have to admit I am a little nervous about this.  
**

**The awesome disclaimers!: I don't own any of the Pokemon characters and that one creepypasta called Lost Silver. Only the written story does~**

**Feel free to spam me with something contecting to correcting my horrid grammar. Enjoy  
**

Beyond the Grass

The internet was out for the day, with nothing to do I used plan B: play the DS. I instantly loaded up Pokémon Diamond from my R4 after completing Pearl; since I never played Diamond I made a new file. After doing the finally touches of the settings, I choice to be a boy and named myself 'Jayden' and named the friend as usual 'Jackass'. After seeing the intro about the Red Gyarados and doing the following with Jackass things got different. Instead of heading to Verity Lakefront, we headed to the right of Route 201. Jackass was in front of the grass patch which was smeared in blood, I walked up to talk to him "To be honest… a Red Gyarados isn't that fancy… how about we go look for something more awesome?" the yes or no option box came up as expected, I was about to choose no, but curiosity got me going, what does happen when you go into grass without a Pokémon?

What happens when we go beyond that patch of grass?

Knowing Nintendo and Game Freaks they probably send someone after you to make sure you don't go in there, as sort of creepy this is getting I am realizing that this might be a hack I got accidently, I couldn't go on the computer to see if the site I got the rom from defiantly a hack, but I remember that there were no comments but a lot of downloads, which was why I got it. I thought it was trustable enough with so many people downloading it.

Picking yes out of curiosity another text box came this time saying "IF I WAS YOU I'D **TURN BACK NOW**" just the word 'turn back now' in bold was reminding me of a creepypasta I read yesterday called Lost Silver, someone was being unoriginal it could of just said "**IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU, GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM**" or something along those lines, none the less the dialog continued with "Are you sure?" along with another yes or no box, as confussed I am I didn't know what I was sure of… either way I picked yes to continue on, the text finally stopped. Jackass took a step in the grass patch, nothing so far "Everything's clear! Come on its safe!" And he sped off, not until he ran into a wild Pokémon, as usual the battle sequence started and as figured EVERYTHING changed: The background, the Pokémon Jackass was about to fight. Everything. Expect Jackass's sprite it seemed that it wasn't changed at all; it seems that everything changed to a blood-ish colour scheme themed kind of thing, even the Pokémon he was fighting, which is apparently a Shiny Voltorb with some gory theme to it, some parts of it was dripping off, blood everywhere, black void like eyes, and for some reason it had a large blue ribbon on the back of its "head/face" and was named 'The Strongest' I didn't think that the nickname you can make your Pokémon be THAT long or not, but none the less why is it called 'The Strongest' when its only at level 1?

What so ever the battle actually started, but instead Jackass tried to run away and succeed, and go back to the over world map "Oh gosh, what is _that?_" Jackass started to back off and sped off the other way, unfortunately there was more waiting on the other side except different Pokémon I couldn't remember, so that we both don't escape. But before I knew it a battle sequence started; there was no way to escape though. Even if I did manage to escape… what about those other Pokémon? Will they encounter me in a battle too?  
Either way I had to at least try to defeat the Pokémon, I mean it's only at level 1 right? What can possible go wrong? But boy was I wrong, everything changed again this time having a MissingNo. Theme, hell even the name and the lv of the Pokémon was all messed up, I couldn't determine the name or level of this Pokémon, the sprite of the Pokémon… I had no idea what it was, from guessing, the head was a Gardevoir, it was hard to describe since the scenery was both foggy and blurry, it had a more gloomy feel to it, it was darker, black blood from what I guessed coming from its eyes and it looked like it was coming up from the ground like a zombie, it arm which was also was coming from the ground looked more of a Roserade, the sprite none the less looked like that this Pokémon was crawling towards me. And guessing from the battle it attacked me first. Even the texted was muddled up; it was like a mix of Unown and MissingNo. I was able to pick up something like "Used Help!" "…Please….help me." "The Pokémon asked for help!" I stared at my touch screen and instead of the regular 'Fight, Pokémon, Bag and Run' it had 'Help it, Let it Escape, Kill it and Catch it'

I didn't know what to choice. Because depending on what I choose, it leaded to a different scene:

Helping it was the same as Let it Escape, it just says "Thank you" and runs away along with the other Pokémon and everything goes back to normal, although it doesn't let me progress on the game, there was a gate blocking the way to Route 201 and Verity Lakefront there was also a sign in front of it saying "Closed Temporarily due to the strangeness that has been going on in town" made me wonder what happened in this 'town' it was talking about. Did those Pokémon caused mayhem? Pressing A to get out of it the text to move again, but then game freezes when I went back to home and goes back to the title screen and starts the thing over again.

Killing it kind of had the same ending as helping it and Let it Escape except allowing me to move on the game normally, it made me think "What just happened? Why did it happen?" except when I got to the Elite Four I couldn't fight them the person outside said "They all just died recently, since you came this far we might as well name you the new champion… it's a shame isn't it? It's going to be kinda of tough to find new Elite fours, but we have to get started somewhere right? If you know some people that be kind of a nice help!" the credits roll and then I am free to do anything.

Catching it would almost be impossible as I thought; I have no Pokeballs on me what so ever. Unless I shut down the DS and choosing that one cheat that makes me have 999 of all Pokeballs, Master Balls included and start all over again, after all I am playing this game on an R4, I gave it a try with a Master Ball and as weird as it sounded I caught it, when it was 'recorded' into the Pokedex, it didn't have a name, although the short info had to do something with "_ wonders around pointlessly, asking for help. What does it need help for?" as before the text was screwed up and that was all I could make out of the horrid text. Everything went back to normal, until that Voltorb from before comes up to us and used a move called "Destruction" which 'killed' Jackass. The screen faded to black and then came across to a funeral scene. As figured, my character ran back home and to the room to lay down on the bed whispering "This is just a dream…." "It can't be real!" again the screen faded to black, my guess was that he cried himself to sleep, not until it said "Don't worry, he died; because of you, Claire's next." I dropped my DS in shock, why Claire? She's like my sister, only more awesome, she taught me like everything. None the less I was thinking "Am I stupid? It's just a game right?" and I was right Claire was fine, although of her clumsiness she gets hurt from falling down but that's just regular Claire.  
To me all the endings were the same, I didn't get what either of them meant, and I didn't feel scared from what I went through, I wasn't worried, I wasn't paranoid, I didn't feel anything, to be honest I did fell a little strange and confussed. I did delete the game so I know I shouldn't touch it again. I went to bed like at 10pm but went to sleep at 1 am, but that's just my usual how I sleep route, when I go to bed early but go to sleep 1 or more hours later. I just didn't know how to feel from all the mess I went through, I didn't know what it meant at all. It kept me going for days figuring out what it meant, one day I just gave up completely, I stopped wondering what it meant and why it happened, so then I just completely stop wondering. Never touched a Pokémon Diamond game or rom ever again, I did play stuff like The Legendary Starfy, Legend of Zelda Spirit Tracks, Kirby Super Star Ultra, and just continued with my life. Nothing happened, no one I knew died, nothing suspicious happened. I'm guessing the hack was just a lie.

…

_Right?_.


End file.
